Hawk's Last Cry
by maxtreme225
Summary: Those final moments on the doomed ship.... From Tobias's POV. READ AND REVIEW OR MAY GOD BE WITH YOU!


Hello people! My third Fic. Another oneshot. Thank you to all those readers who reviewed my previous works. After this I will probably take a break, getting ready for new semester in a new school. Books, uniforms, the like.

This story was actually supposed to be short but me being me again got carried away but I think its quite acceptable. If it wasn't I wouldn't have posted it. Heheh….

Okay, enough with the ramblings and enjoy!

-maxtreme225

A Hawk's Last Cry

" Ram the Blade ship."

I locked my eyes on Jake the moment those words left his mouth. Jake, our fearless leader, so strong… yet so frail. So solid yet so... destroyed

As the ship powered up and began to maneuver towards the Blade ship, his eyes turned from Marco to me. If I had been human, I probably would have flinched. But I am a hawk. No hawk can lose a staring contest…

(Jake) I began.

He quickly averted his gaze, sorrow and anger apparent in his eyes. Sorrow at our fate, the fate of this mission. Anger at himself. He placed his hands onto the controls in front of him.

As the blade ship loomed before us, I tried again, this time in private thought speak, desperately.

(Jake, I…I understand and… you know you are forgiven…) I stuttered quietly, simply yet as sincerely as I could through thought speak. I wanted him to understand. Needed him to. I couldn't have him dying feeling guilty.

He turned to me again. His expression showed gratitude and…and what seemed like relief.

"Tobias… thank you"

Just as those words sunk into my mind, a sudden explosion rocked the ship. Red lights began flashing. Beeping and wailing sounds began shattering the quiet which had prevailed when Jake had conversed with Ax- no Ax's body. I instinctively take off from the surface I was resting on. I didn't get very far though, the ship being enclosed and all.

Barely regaining my wits and landing on a metal bar railing near the entrance of the cockpit, I saw Jake rushing over to Menderash and Jeanne who were at the controls in a flash when the warning systems went off. I saw, Marco on the floor, his eyes fixed onto those at the controls, his expression unreadable.

"They are firing at us!" stated Menderash grimly.

I looked at the view screen and so did everybody else. The Blade ship was so close we might as well be-

There was a huge crash and everything went up in flames. I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't even cry out in pain. Pain. It was everywhere. On my wings, my body, my mind. It was pain beyond belief, beyond human comprehension. I forced my eyes open and saw Marco, floating in front of me, his mouth contorted in a silent scream, blood bathing his face. Be hind him was Menderash and Santorelli, already dead. Jake was still holding on to what remained of the controls. His hands were burnt though still functioned enough for that act. His face was calm, ready to meet death in the eye. Meet death and put it to shame. Like a true hero.

All this I saw in a few moments my eyes were still opened. I wanted to cry out. One final death cry from me. With all the will power and strength I have left…

TSEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Flames then obstructed everything as a final explosion unleashed its fury. Then… nothing. No pain. No feeling. Just an empty void around me.

I glanced around in confusion.

"What is happening?" I croaked, partly in fear and partly in realization. Croaking aloud meant I was human. Only the Ellimist…

**Yes Tobias, it is I.**

The voice was everywhere yet no where. I heard it yet not with my ears. It was everywhere, in every particle of my being.

" What more do you want?" I turned around.

In front of me was an old man. Or at least an old man at first glance.

**Well, the least I can do after all you have went through is to grant you a final answer.**

"An answer to what?" I asked. Yet somehow I knew what he was talking about, what he will be answering.

**This was the only way it could have ended it all. For you at least.**

" Well I am dead aren't I," I said quietly. I couldn't believe it. It's all over.

An image of a girl with long blond hair and an engaging smile appeared in my mind.

"Will I…can I see-,"

At this, the Ellimist smiled sadly.

**There are still some things beyond my control Tobias.**

I nodded.Tendrils of an empty feeling crept into my heart. Tears appeared from nowhere, blazoning my cheeks.After a final glance at the being in front of me, he disappeared. Then…

Nothing.


End file.
